


We Would Make Our Fortunes on the Prairies of the West

by spirithorse



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Sormik Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse
Summary: When Mikleo and his family moved west to escape the press of the city and Michael's ever present nightmares, he never expected to find a place that would feel like home.





	1. That’s Where the West Begins

**Author's Note:**

> So Nami and I were talking about common AUs that ran through fandoms and she pointed out that Zestiria didn’t have a Western AU. So I just jumped on it. This vaguely historically accurate and even less so geographically accurate. It’s more about what I always want to see in Westerns than anything else. Originally posted on tumblr and archived here in chronological story order. Title taken from the song _Little Shod Shanty_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 1 for the prompt "Elysia". Title taken from Out Where the West Begins.

Mikleo opened his eyes as he felt his mother’s fingers brush across his forehead. He smiled at her, stretching his arms above his head. He lifted a hand to shield his eyes, looking around and expecting the plains that had been their constant companion over the last few months. They were still there, but there was something out in the distance. It took him a moment to recognize the spire of what looked like a church. Mikleo stared at the rounded top, the whitewash on it making it shine in the sun. It was the first sign of life that they’d seen in hours. The first sign of people since they had left the last town.

He twisted around to look behind him, expecting to see the carefully laid out lines of Camlann behind him. It had been like going back to the east coast and seeing the cities there. It was all rushing people and muddy streets.

It hadn’t taken more than a look for Michael to veto the town, and Muse had accepted the decision with a nod. Mikleo didn’t blame him either, not with the way that the people of the town had looked at the three of them. It was like they had known what they were and what side Michael had fought for. It didn’t matter that Michael had sat on his dark blue coat the entire time they had rolled through Camlann. The plethora of pristine grey coats had been enough.

Mikleo dropped back into his seat, trying to settle against the uncomfortable wood. He couldn’t wait until they got somewhere he could walk beside the wagon, just to get the chance to stretch his legs. That or somewhere they could stay. He was tired of spending his days staring at open plains without end.

He bit his lip as the wagon rocked into a set of ruts, grabbing for a better handhold. He thought he heard Muse mutter an apology, but that didn’t hold his attention. A shout from the back of the wagon had him turning around to look back at where Michael was sitting up.

His uncle blinked as he looked around, Mikleo remaining carefully still to give Michael the time to come back to himself. Mikleo was never sure if Michael would come back alright, or would be stuck back in the war. For now, it looked like Michael was with them.

Michael stretched before leaning on the back of the seat, staring out into the country. “Where are we?”

“Away from that place, heading towards a town.” Muse lifted her free hand to gesture to the spire, the motion becoming broader as some of the roofs of the town came into view.

Michael leaned out before nodding. “Good. I don’t need some damn general peering over my shoulder all day.”

He continued to grumble to himself for a moment, Mikleo ignoring it. It was just his uncle working through a few thoughts, and Michael would speak up as soon as things were in order. Mikleo sighed when it didn’t take too long, relieved by it. Back in the city it had sometimes taken half a day for Michael to gather himself together, but that time was going down. Mikleo didn’t know if it was the wide open space or the lack of people.

Mikleo leaned back as Michael practically crawled into the front seat. He leaned to the side to allow Michael further forward, but his uncle didn’t seem to be paying attention. His gaze was locked on something off to the side. Mikleo twisted to follow it, staring at the plains to either side.

They were spotted with flowers, a blanket of multicolor brilliance. It was something that he had gotten used to on their long journey west, but something about it had caught Michael’s attention.

“Muse,” his uncle’s voice was hoarse, “it’s like back home. Remember? The field on the far edge of town?”

“Where the wildflowers ran into the woods.” There was wonder in his mother’s voice, Mikleo turning his attention to her.

He was used to the look of longing on her face in bits and pieces over the years, but this was something that he had rarely seen. This was something that he knew from when Muse would talk about her home, the home many miles across the ocean. It was the one that came from her stories and songs that she would sing to him.

Muse let the reins go loose on the backs of the oxen as she leaned out. “I see it. It’s like coming home.”

The two of them leaned close to each other for a moment, before Muse reached out an arm to pull him close. She tucked him up against her side, resting her cheek against the top of his head. “I never thought I’d see something like this again. I thought you would grow up with buildings and mud instead of fields and flowers.”

Mikleo reached for her hand, holding it tightly. He didn’t have the same attachment to the fields that his mother did, but he could feel relieved that he was out in the air, and away from the cramped confines of the city. It was fresh and different, like the war and everything had had followed had never happened.

He squeezed his mother’s hand, smiling when Muse pulled away from him. She smiled at him before snapping the reins of the back of the oxen. “Artorius, Melchior, step lively. We want to actually get somewhere today.”

If the oxen actually heard her, they didn’t seem to pay attention to it. They continued at their steady plod.

Mikleo exchanged a look with his mother, the two of the laughing even as Michael leaned forward to curse at the oxen. They didn’t have any effect either, the oxen continuing their steady pace towards the town.

* * *

It was late afternoon when they finally reached the town, Muse steering the oxen onto the main street. The small town was nothing like Camlann, which looked like it was one its way to a thriving city. This was a one road village with the church at one end and the rest of the road taken up with shops.

Mikleo turned his head to look back towards what looked like a stockyard. He watched the horses mill in the corral for a moment before his mother tapped his shoulder. He rocked back into the seat, watching as his mother nodding down the street. “Keep an eye out. We’re looking for the land office.”

“I don’t think they have one.”

“Then we look for someone important.”

Mikleo frowned, about to ask about her insistence, but it was hard to turn her down when she was practically trembling in her seat. He’d never seen his mother like this, not in a long time. Most of the time she had seemed exhausted and pushing through sheer force of will alone. Her smiles back then had been restricted and forced, everything about her held in a careful balance. But things were starting to come unbound slowly, Mikleo amazed by the change. Watching his mother bloom outside of the restrictions of the city was like watching her become a new person.

He turned his attention to the busy street, looking over the building. They were strange, stranger than the ones that he had grown used to seeing in the other towns. Those were strict, square buildings in carefully ordered rows. Everything had a place and all of it was carefully raised above the mud of the streets. This town was a mix of rounded, white buildings and the stricter square buildings that he was used to. It was eclectic but a treat for the eyes. It was bright and wonderful, better than the browns and grays of the city.

He leaned forward a bit more, freezing when he realized that everyone was staring at the three of them. He curled his fingers more firmly around the edges of the seat, trying not to shrink into himself.

Mikleo was aware that they were outsiders, they had always been that way. But he was used to the kind of outsiders they had been back in the city, but this was something different entirely. He scanned over the faces looking at him, all of them ranging from the color of his own skin to deep black, and every shade in between. More shocking than the mix was the sheer amount of color, Mikleo’s gaze lingering on the colorful wraps that everyone seemed to be wearing.

His gaze dropped to a woman leading along a cluster of children, all of them turning around to stare at them. Mikleo swallowed, shrinking back against his mother.

He barely had a moment in her protection before his mother was twisting to wave at someone on the other side of the street. Mikleo leaned out around her to see what had caught her attention. Mikleo got a glimpse of his uncle shrinking further back into the wagon before he caught sight of who was riding up to them.

Mikleo froze, his eyes widening. He could only sit and watch as the man pulled up his horse, settling back in the saddle. He adjusted his hold on the lead line in his hand. The man turned to mutter something to the horses he was leading along behind him. It only took a moment and then his gaze was back on them, and Mikleo was drowning again.

He’d never seen such green in his life.

Mikleo swallowed as those eyes raked over him, trying and failing to hide a shiver. He relaxed a moment later as those eyes looked away, the man dropping the reins to flick the brim of his hat further back. “Hello.”

Mikleo shivered. If the man’s eyes were beautiful, then his voice was dangerous. It was soft, but strong, and with a slow drawl that made a shudder crawl up his spine in the best way.

His mother didn’t seem to be affected, which confused him. She just gave him one of her charming smiles and sat a little further forward in her seat. “Hello. I was wondering where the land office was.”

The man looked them up and down before tipping his head to the side. “You folks homesteaders?”

“Yes, but it’s just us.” Muse gestured back in the direction that they had come from. “The rest of our party wasn’t that big and Camlann looked more attractive to them.”

The man hummed, the sound rumbling in the back of his throat before he nodded. “Well, I can’t say that we have a land office. Elysia’s quite small.”

“It’s what we’re looking for.”

That brought a smile to the man’s face. Mikleo was sure that he squeaked at the expression, but the man didn’t seem to hear that. He just nodded and turned to gesture back over his shoulder. “If you’re looking to stay, then I’d send you to Taccio, Zenrus and Myrna. You’ll find them down by the church. Speak with them and see what you can get. If you want a little more, say that you’ve heard that Old Man Euclid’s farm has gone untended and that you’re willing to pick that up, if that’s your sort of thing.”

Muse was quick to nod. “Is it already set up?”

The man flinched before lifting a hand to wave it. “It’s been empty since I’ve been born, so I’m not sure how sturdy the house is, but all the buildings are there. If you’re willing to work on it, it’ll work for you. As far as I know, there’s no rent, Euclid left the land to the town. And if they give you trouble, tell them Sorey sent you along. It’s be awhile since we’ve had anyone new move in and Elysia is looking pretty small compared to some of the larger towns, and it would be a shame for it to die out. And you can tell Zenrus I said that.”

Sorey winked at Muse, Mikleo not surprised that his mother giggled at that. He probably would have done the same if he could breathe properly to do it. His head was probably swimming from the lack of oxygen, but he couldn’t stop staring, not when Sorey’s attention was fixed on him.

Sorey held his gaze for a moment more, Mikleo almost glad when he looked away..

He nodded back at Muse and Michael. “You just go talk to them. If Euclid’s farm doesn’t work out, they’ll figure something else for you. We watch out for our own here. And once that’s done, you come find me. I’ll be glad to lend a hand. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to get these two back before they get too restless.” Sorey nodded at Michael, lifting his hand to the brim of his hat to tip it at Muse. “Sir, Ma’am.”

He might have been talking to Muse and Michael, but his gaze never left Mikleo and Mikleo couldn’t look away. Not even when Sorey started riding away. He leaned out around his mother to watch as Sorey trotted off with his two horses in tow, following the man until Sorey looked back at him with a knowing smile.

Mikleo quickly dropped back into his seat, pressing a hand over his mouth. He could feel his hand shaking and the blush rising on his cheeks. He was aware that his breathing had sped up, but he couldn’t stop it. All he could think of was that smile, that voice and those sparkling green eyes.

He sunk back into the seat, carefully not looking at his mother or uncle. He didn’t want to see their faces, or their knowing looks. As it was, the consoling pat on his knee was bad enough.

Mikleo groaned and dragged his hand over his face, the sound earning another pat to his knee. Even then, he didn’t dare look over at Muse.

She lifted her hand away, Mikleo looking up at the sound of his mother clucking to the oxen. “Come on, let’s go talk to them about a farm.”

Mikleo just nodded, focusing on the three people he could see sitting towards the end of the road at the church. It was better than looking as his mother and uncle, or the worst option of looking over his shoulder to find Sorey again, just on the off chance that he would see that smile directed at him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with fanart by Siciel of [Sorey and his horse](https://twitter.com/s_koup/status/888884321423167488).


	2. Where There’s More of Giving and Less of Buying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 6 for the prompt "Acceptance". Title taken from Out Where the West Begins.

Mikleo wiped his forehead on his handkerchief, frowning when he pulled it away covered in dirt and grime. It was just what he expected when he had been scrambling around in the old buildings.

Myrna had been right to warn them that Euclid’s farm would take a lot of work to get back to working order. The house and barn seemed to be upright through the same sheer stubbornness that this part of the country seemed to be soaked in. Both roofs leaked and there was a large hole in one side of the barn.

Then again, it wasn’t like they hadn’t known what they were getting into. Euclid’s granddaughter Natalie had been the one to show them around the old place, giving them a running commentary on the problems. Mikleo had been surprised that she hadn’t tried to claim the land herself, at least until she had showed them the work that would have to be done. He couldn’t imagine either Natalie or Mason having the time to fix up and run the farm with all the work at their smithy. If anything, she’d seemed relieved to have someone there.

Mikleo was just surprised at the informal nature of it all. He had heard his mother talking with Natalie about getting a notary from Camlann down over the next week pass along the papers, but most of it had seemed to have been done by word alone. It was nothing like the trouble that Mikleo remembered his mother going through to get their space in the tenement apartment. Even then it had taken her bringing her cousins into the deal to be able to pay for the small place that was filled to the brim with people. This was a farm, with the boundaries marked out by Natalie pointing out some landmarks in the far distance and saying that it ended about there.

It was so much space, so much that it sometimes took his breath away.

Mikleo swallowed and took a step back, fighting against the feeling that he was so much smaller than he actually was. He had felt like that in the city, but only because there had been so many people. This was because there were so few people. There was just him, the plains and the open sky.

He shivered and tipped his head back, taking a deep breath. He wasn’t sure if it was a feeling that he enjoyed or not. He stared up at the sky, watching the clouds drift across the expanse of blue before shaking himself out of it. He couldn’t afford to get lost in the open space, he had to go back to the house to report what he had found in the barn.

He and Michael had fixed it up enough the day before so that one side of the barn was usable. Their two oxen would have been in there, but Mikleo could see where Michael had staked the two of them out. Artorius and Melchior were starting to graze the grass down in wide circles. Mikleo assumed that it was a start to their farm, but he couldn’t image that the two of them would be able to cover the entire field. It would be better to use the tall grass for hay, and there was a scythe in the barn for that purpose, it was just a matter of knowing how to use it. Then again, both his mother and uncle seemed strangely confident in what they were doing.

Neither of them talked much about how things had been where they had come from, not that Mikleo remembered. Both of them had been worried about other things, like finding jobs or making enough money to feed them all. Everything he had heard was stories and songs, but he couldn’t be angry about that. The best moments of his childhood had been listening to their stories.

He sighed and started trekking back to the house. Muse had been at work in the house since she had woken up, especially since they had determined that the barn would protect their two oxen well enough. Mikleo couldn’t remember a time that Muse had her own house to move around in. Then again, he couldn’t remember a time Michael had one either.

Mikleo craned his neck, smiling when he saw the adobe structure. It was faded and in need of patching, but Muse had already hung a line between the house and trees and laundry was fluttering in the wind. Some of the furniture was propped up in the yard as well, the whole collection a mix of some of the few pieces they had brought with them and what had been left in the house. There were a few more pieces that he didn’t recognize, Mikleo tipping his head to the side.

Mikleo jogged to the front of the house, scanning careful lines of furniture. He wasn’t surprised that Michael wasn’t there, he’d was probably out wandering. But in the city he had at least known the dangers and there was a clear way home. Mikleo couldn’t image how anyone could find their way through the plains.

Muse turned towards him as he came around the front of the house, smiling and holding her arm out. Mikleo came over at the silent request, not protesting as Muse tucked him against her side.

He looked up at the woman who was standing in front of them, watching as she flashed the two of them a big smile. The woman tucked the edge of the piece of cloth more securely into the basket before holding it out. “I know it’s not dinner, but I thought that you’d be swimming in invitations and food by this point. So I made something sweet, to keep your spirits up.”

“Thank you.” Muse took the basket, lifting the cloth. Mikleo leaned over to peer in, smiling at the sight of the pie nestled in the basket. He looked back up at the woman, feeling his mother move away. “I will admit that I was surprised by everything. I had thought that everyone would be more…distant.”

The woman waved one hand. “Elysia is a small town far away from everything else. Everyone has to stick together if we’re going to survive.”

Mikleo winced. “That sounds so harsh.”

“Not necessarily.” The woman clasped her hands together. “It’s no different from anywhere else. We’ve just learned that it’s better to stand together than apart. All of us have been down on our luck at one point in our lives, so why invite more of it?”

Muse laughed at that, a sound that still surprised Mikleo. It had been a long time since he’d heard his mother laugh like that. He turned to look at her, watching as she nodded. “Thank you, Lailah.”

“Think nothing of it.” Lailah paused to look over the house. She nodded back to it. “If you need anything, just let me know. I’ll come down to help and I’ll bring my husband along. A few extra pairs of hands won’t be amiss.”

“They wouldn’t, but I can’t imagine how we’ll repay you.”

“I’m sure we’ll figure out something. If nothing else, I may ask to borrow your brother or son for help with the house or the schoolhouse.” Lailah gave him a gentle smile. She looked like she was about to say something when she turned, Mikleo seeing her eyes widen slightly. “Oh my.”

Mikleo stepped to the side, tensing when he saw Sorey riding towards them. He raked his gaze over the man, remembering himself a moment later. He swallowed and tried to focus on the horses, because they were partially interesting, but not as interesting on the man himself.

He took a deep breath, trying to keep himself steady even as Sorey rode up. Mikleo wasn’t sure if he managed it; Lailah was giving him a considering look, and Muse looked a bit smug. Mikleo ducked his head, preferring to look at the ground instead of Lailah as she said goodbye. Mikleo felt his mother dig her elbow into his side, but he couldn’t look up.

If he did, he would meet Sorey’s gaze and he was sure that he would just embarrass himself further. It was safer to just keep his gaze on the ground.

He managed to keep his focus until Sorey spoke, Mikleo jerking his head up as he greeted Lailah. He regretted it a moment later when Sorey met his gaze. Mikleo stared at him with wide eyes, going tense as Sorey rode closer.

Sorey reached up to tip his hat to the two of them before pulling his horse up. The horse snorted and settled down, but the other horse that Sorey was leading kept moving forward. Sorey sighed and reached back to push the horse away, muttering something at it that Mikleo didn’t catch.

It didn’t take more than a word to get the horse to stand, Mikleo looking it over. It was smaller than he had expected, smaller than the horses he had been used to seeing. Mikleo swayed forward to touch the horse, remembering himself at the last minute.

He took a step back, Sorey seeming to misunderstand the motion. He frowned and leaned forward so both arms were braced on the front of the saddle. “Don’t worry, Atakk won’t hurt you. He’s curious, but gentle.”

The name was enough to untie his tongue. “With a name like Atakk?”

Sorey just smiled at him, and shifted so he wasn’t only focusing on Mikleo. Mikleo wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed at the shift in attention. All he knew was that it made it slightly easier to breathe, but that didn’t matter much when he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Sorey.

If Sorey noticed it, he gave no sign. He just scanned over the house and farm before nodding. “Looks like you folks are getting settled already. Happy with what you have?”

Muse nodded. “Taccio was more than generous with the offer, and Natalie has offered to help with more than she should.”

“You have a lot of work ahead of you.”

“It’s nothing we can’t handle.”

“Of course not. But it’s been a while, for both the farm and the town. Most people prefer Camlann.”

Mikleo felt Muse tense behind him, She held it for a moment before shaking his head. “I like it here better.”

She was treated to another one of Sorey’s smiles, Mikleo bit his lip, trying not to shiver. He wasn’t sure how much he succeeded, but he didn’t have much time to think about it because Muse tugged him back against her side. Mikleo swallowed when Sorey’s gaze lingered on him, not sure if it was his imagination or not that Sorey’s smile turned fond.

“I’m glad.” Sorey’s gaze lingered for a moment before it snapped back into something less focused. “But I’m here with a bit of a welcome gift.”

Mikleo tipped his head to the side, his eyes widening in shock the longer he stared at Atakk. Unless Sorey was hiding something in his saddlebags there was nothing else that Sorey could be offering.

He felt the moment his mother realized it too, Muse’s arm tensing over his shoulders. “Oh no. We couldn’t, it’s too much.”

Sorey rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. “If not as a gift, then as a loan. You’ll be needing a horse, if only to be able to ride to Camlann for more supplies or for work around the farm. We can settle out a type of repayment later, but only when you three are properly settled. Deal?”

Muse hummed skeptically, Mikleo glancing back as she pulled away from him. He didn’t turn to follow her gaze, because he knew what he would see. All the debris of their life were scattered around the house and yard. Mikleo was sure that Muse had some kind of order to it, but he had missed it while he was rooting through the barn. No matter what it was, it seemed like a poor showing. Their life was scattered in the yard and it looked so small.

Most of what they owned had been left back in the city, distributed among cousins and neighbors or pawned off to pay for the journey. It looked like something to take pity on, not that Mikleo suspected that Sorey thought that for a moment. He doubted that anyone in Elysia meant anything but it but honest interest in their well-being. That in itself wasn’t anything new, there had been plenty of people back in their building that had been willing to help but he was used to it from a certain group and being tossed aside by the rest.

He stepped away from Muse as she moved away from him, his mother walking over to the table just behind her. Mikleo sighed and turned back to face Sorey, suddenly feeling adrift again. He cleared his throat, sure that the quick glances that he was throwing at Sorey wasn’t helping his case. If anything, they made it all worse because he got to see Sorey’s smile grow in stages.

Mikleo swallowed, about to step away and try to make up some excuse. There was still plenty that needed to be done and all of it would be away from Sorey. It would at least give him a moment to breathe without feeling his heart flutter.

He nodded his head, about to make his excuses when his mother spoke up again. “I won’t argue that it would help to have a horse around, but you can’t expect me to just rush into a deal without asking the particulars.”

“No, ma’am.” Sorey chuckled, looking at Mikleo before holding out the rope. Mikleo shuffled forward to take it, tensing when their fingers brushed against each other. He was sure that it hadn’t been accidental, not when the way that Sorey looked at him.

Mikleo sucked in a quick breath, trying to come up with something to say when Sorey moved his gaze away. He breathed a sigh of relief, leaning into the horse.

He focused Atakk’s gentle exploration of his hand, staring at the horse as the whiskers on Atakk’s muzzle tickled his hand. Mikleo cupped his hand, smiling as Atakk dropped his muzzle into it. Mikleo rubbed the horse’s muzzle, looking up as his mother walked over.

Muse wiped her hands on her apron, giving Sorey a level look. It was almost amusing to see Sorey stumble for words, although it was dangerous because Mikleo thought he saw a blush cross Sorey’s face.

Sorey rubbed the back of his neck, giving Muse a slow nod. “Well, I don’t have anything in particular at the moment, but I do know that my grandfather could use a hand in a few weeks sorting out his house. Gramps isn’t as young as he thinks he is. And my mother would appreciate a lift into Camlann every once and a while to deliver her crafts. It’s a long and lonely ride and she would appreciate the company.”

From the way that Muse’s eyebrow twitched up, Mikleo could tell that she didn’t quite agree. The deal still seemed too good, but it wasn’t something worth arguing over. She nodded and held out her hand. “We have a deal. We’re in your debt for this.”

Sorey winced, Mikleo hiding a smile. His mother was probably squeezing his hand in warning. She wouldn’t let him forget that, although it was too early to tell if it was something that Sorey would regret. Mikleo shook his head and stroked his hand over Atakk’s face. The horse leaned into it, Mikleo exploring the edge of the blaze on the horse’s face, moving his fingers between the white and black fur.

He looked up as he heard Sorey’s horse snort. The man was backing the horse up, turning to give them a wave before trotting off down the road.

Mikleo leaned out around Atakk, watching as Sorey left. He swallowed, knowing that he should look away, but he didn’t dare until Sorey was completely out of sight. Only then did he take a step back with a sigh. It was only when he heard his mother hum that he realized how obvious he had been.

He spun to face her, about to make some excuse when he saw the look on her face. No matter what he said, she would see right through him. Muse raised an eyebrow, her gaze drifting to Atakk before giving him a nod.

“When Michael comes back, we’ll have to tell him to fix up another stall. Until then, picket him out with the others to work on the grass.” Mikleo nodded, about to lead the horse off when his mother cleared her throat. He felt dread grow in the pit of his stomach, Mikleo feeling it bloom large when he caught the smile on his mother’s face.

Muse walked back to where her bucket and rag were waiting for her by one of the wooden chairs. She knelt on the ground, arranging her skirts around her as she spoke. “Maybe it’s a good thing we’re in his debt. We’ll be seeing a lot of him then.”

Mikleo blushed and turned away, leading Atakk back towards the barn as his mother chuckled behind him.


	3. Cinches and Saddles and Ropes and Bridle Reins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 2 for the prompt "Trust". Title taken from The Lone Star Trail.

“Step up now, Acqua. It’s nothing but a bit of cow hide and wood!”

The blue roan mare snorted, continuing to move around at the same shuffling pace. She held herself awkwardly, her back roached like she didn’t know what to do with the saddle on her back. Acqua took a few steps forward before bucking a few times. She came to a stop after that, snorting and refusing to move forward.

Sorey sighed, standing at the other end of the reins. Mikleo bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the exasperated look that he shot the mare. He stood at a distance for a moment more before moving forward to stroke her nose.

Acqua allowed it, even leaning into the touch as Sorey reached up to rub the center of her forehead. “You’re being silly now. You paid it no mind yesterday. Or is it the audience.”

Mikleo sat up a bit straighter when Sorey looked his way, warmth flooding his stomach at the soft smile that Sorey gave him. He gripped the rails of the corral a bit tighter, trying to hold himself up even as he felt his knees start to shake.

He would have thought that he would have gotten used to Sorey’s attention or his smiles, but it always struck him off guard. Mikleo sure that he would collapse from the want one day.

Mikleo swallowed, waiting until Sorey had turned his attention back to Acqua to slip between the rails. He looked at the two of them from his new prospective, tipping his head to the side as he heard Sorey muttering to the horse. Mikleo couldn’t tell if it was in Spanish or in one of the many native languages that Sorey knew. He didn’t even know quite what he was saying, but it sounded soothing. It certainly worked for the horse, but Mikleo found that it had the opposite effect on him.

He wanted to have those words directed at him. Those hands on him.

He shuddered, Mikleo struggling to gather himself together as Sorey looked back at him.

Sorey watched him for a moment, Mikleo sure that Sorey could see right through him. Sorey seldom missed anything. He watched as Sorey’s smile shifted slightly into something else. Something that Mikleo wanted to chase with lips, teeth and tongue.

He swayed forward, but he stopped himself, very aware of the sounds of the rest of the town on the other side of the barn. It was enough to look back over his shoulder at the street, but he held himself still. He didn’t want to bring the rest of the world in, he just wanted it to be him and Sorey.

Mikleo took a step forward, watching Acqua carefully as he came to stand beside Sorey. He reached out, stopping to make sure that the mare could see him moving before patting her neck. He pushed his hand under the mare’s mane, stroking the fur there. “Should I leave?”

“No.” The answer was quick, Sorey looking like he was going to reach out for him. But, when Mikleo dared to look over, Sorey was making small adjustments to the hackamore on Acqua’s head. “She’s going to need to learn to work in front of a crowd eventually, even if it’s only a few people.”

“Will she be able to?”

“I’m confident. It’s only her second day.” Sorey smoothed a hand down her face before stepping back.

Mikleo moved back with him, looking at Acqua for a moment more. The mare snorted, her ears flicking back at something that was going on in the street behind them. Mikleo watched her for a moment more before falling into step beside Sorey as he started to walk around the corral.

Acqua snorted and resisted the gentle pull of tension. Mikleo turned back around, about to cluck to the horse when Acqua started to move forward. She still moved awkwardly, her back roaching for a moment before she settled into a strange sideways walk.

He studied her for a moment before looking over at Sorey, watching as the man frowned. Sorey studied her for a moment before shaking his head. “We’ll go for a while longer before giving her a break. I’ll have to check if the saddle is rubbing her wrong. It didn’t yesterday, but you never know. These things change.’

Sorey shrugged and kept walking backwards, Mikleo keeping pace beside him. He wanted to look back at the horse, but he couldn’t resist the chance to watch Sorey closely. 

The two of them were always busy, Sorey with his work with the horses and Mikleo with work on the farm. If wasn’t like they never saw each other, but it was often in passing or with the rest of the community. It was never time enough to get close, so Mikleo was going to be selfish and enjoy every moment of it.

He glanced down at Sorey’s hand where it rested by his side before jerking his gaze away. “Where will she go when you’re done with her?”

He saw Sorey shrug out of the corner of his eye. “It depends on how she goes. The Diphdas have requested ten more horses for their remuda but Lawrence asked for a steady horse. One way or another she’ll find her place.”

“Like Atakk?”

Sorey nodded. “Like Atakk. But maybe not with the same name.”

“Why not?”

“I name the horses based on what I see in them from their first moment. Acqua loves the water. Atakk always threw himself headfirst into everything he did. But other people may see something different in them when I’m done or in a different place. It’s natural, because they’re growing into themselves.”

Mikleo stared at him for a moment. “Is that some Indian wisdom?”

“Not really.” Sorey made a face, coming to a stop. Mikleo stopped with him, watching as Sorey reeled Acqua in with him. Sorey didn’t speak until Acqua was nudging into his chest, Sorey smiling and whispering quietly to her for a moment. He reached up to rub the base of one of her ears, massaging there as he spoke. “It’s more life wisdom, or maybe Myrna told me that. I can’t quite remember.”

He paused for a moment before throwing Mikleo a quick glance. “But I’m going to tell you a secret that you can’t tell anyone and it may spoil the view you city folk have of the rest of us.”

Mikleo took a step forward, stopping quickly when he realized how close he was getting to Sorey. He didn’t get the chance to retreat before Sorey turned to face him. Sorey looked around before leaning close, Mikleo almost missing what Sorey said over the thunder of his own heart.

“My father was horrible with horses.”

“W-what?”

Sorey shrugged and moved away, Mikleo breathing out slowly. He curled his hands into fists to keep himself from reaching out and pulling Sorey close again.

He swallowed, holding himself carefully still to resist temptation. Mikleo was sure that Sorey noticed, because he was given one of Sorey’s appraising glances. He shuddered at that, Mikleo seeing Sorey’s eyebrows raise slightly and his mouth go slack.

Sorey swayed towards him before stopping himself short. He cleared his throat, looking back at the mare. “My father wasn’t that good with animals. It wasn’t that he didn’t try, it’s just he never got the knack for it. He could ride well enough and work around them, but nothing like this. This I learned from my mother and grandmother and from experience.”

Mikleo took a deep breath, looking at Acqua as well. The mare seemed to be settling and relaxing under the saddle. She had even turned her head to nose at the stirrups. The mare seemed more interested in playing with the pieces of saddle than she could reach than anything else. Acqua snorted as the stirrup knocked against her muzzle, Mikleo smiling at what looked like the annoyed look on her face.

“How long do you think it will take?”

“That’s up to her. Atakk was always rushing through things, but she seems to want to take it a bit slowly. But that’s fine, I have a few others started who will be ready for either. I want these horses to go out at their best and be able to do their best. I’ve seen too many rushed and ruined to want anything else.”

Mikleo went silent, watching as Acqua mouthed at the stirrup before giving up. The mare yawned before cocking a foot and settling down. He heard Sorey chuckle. “She’s done for the day. We’ll start again tomorrow, see how she does.”

Mikleo nodded, standing back as Sorey lead the horse around the corral one more time before heading back to the gate. Mikleo watched the two of them go. He knew that he should duck back through the rails and head back to the house. 

Muse might have shooed him out, but he didn’t feel right having nothing to do. He had spent so much of his time working and doing something that is was strange to be told rest. Mikleo didn’t know if Muse was trying to make up for his childhood or something else. Or maybe she was giving him time to settle in. It didn’t work that way, because it was more important to get his mother and uncle settled. He could adjust easily enough.

Then again, if he was temporarily banned from the house then he might as well use the time to his advantage.

He stared after Sorey, taking a deep breath. He wanted to follow after, and there was nothing to stop him. He wanted to spend more time with Sorey, to get closer. He wanted it so much that he sometimes ached with it.

“Sorey.” Mikleo walked forward until he was leaning against the rails. Sorey turned to look at him, coming to lean on the rails on the other side. Mikleo glanced down at their hands, swallowing when he realized that their hands were inches apart. It wouldn’t take much to just reach out and touch, maybe even twine their fingers together.

And he wanted that, he wanted to feel the weight and warmth of Sorey’s hand in his own. He wanted to feel the callouses there and how they fit against his own. He wanted that because it meant that he could go further. He could pull Sorey closer, wrap himself up in him. Feel the words he spoke rumble against his back and drown in the green of Sorey’s eyes.

He jumped when Sorey moved closer, looking at the divide of centimeters between their hands. Mikleo jerked his gaze up, regretting the motion a moment later because Sorey was so close and he was so close to leaning in. Mikleo was tempted to kiss the concentrated expression right off Sorey’s face.

Mikleo leaned in closer, relieved that the bars of the corral blocked him from going any further. The downside was that it blocked Sorey from getting any closer too. He bit his lip, curling his fingers into the wood to keep himself steady.

“Teach me how to ride?”

He meant for it to come out as a request, but it came out breathy and quiet. He didn’t get the chance to correct himself because Sorey sucked in a quick breath, his eyes going focused and dark.

Mikleo shivered at the look, scooting closer. Sorey’s fingers brushed against the side of his hand, Mikleo leaning forward until his forehead was resting against the top bar. Sorey was quick to mirror him. Mikleo was sure that he whimpered, Sorey’s gaze flickering to his lips.

And he wanted it, but he didn’t know how to ask for it.

Mikleo licked his lips, feeling his hands shake as Sorey tipped his head to the side.

“You don’t know?”

His voice was low when he spoke, strangely hoarse in a way that made him shudder. It took all his strength not to just duck through the rails and kiss Sorey senseless and to just answer the question. “No. I’ve never…”

“I should teach you then.”

Mikleo nodded, watching Sorey take a deep breath. They were so close, it wouldn’t take much to get closer, just a leaning a bit further out. But he couldn’t bring himself to move.

Sorey watched him closely for a moment before pulling back. Mikleo was both relieved and disappointed, but it was probably good that one of them backed down. He wouldn’t have trusted himself to.

He breathed out slowly, closing his eyes to center himself. When he opened them again, Sorey was working to take the saddle off of Acqua. It was a pause that Mikleo was sure that they were both thankful of.

Sorey didn’t turn around until he had slid the saddle off. He walked back to the corral rails, holding the saddle in front of himself like a barrier. “Y-you’ll need to know something like that out here. If you have the time, we can go out today. I need to take Farrest out to put him through his paces one last time. You can come with me on Shepherd. He’ll take care of you.”

“Out?”

Sorey nodded. “Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

The smart thing to do would have been to refuse, but Sorey smiled at him. Mikleo sighed, feeling himself give a bit. There was no way he could fight against that.

His hesitation obviously wasn’t the answer that Sorey was looking for. Sorey tipped his head to the side, giving him a concerned look. “Do you trust me?”

Mikleo took a deep breath before reaching out. He couldn’t bring himself to touch Sorey’s hand, because then he’d want more, but he could rest his hand on the saddle a bit above Sorey’s hand. “I do.”

Sorey gave him a bright smile, Mikleo sure that he felt Sorey’s fingers brush across his. But then Sorey was turning away and walking back towards the stables with Acqua trailing along after him.

Mikleo sighed and leaned against the rails of the corral. He traced the line of Sorey’s back and shoulders, Mikleo allowing his gaze to linger.

It was the probably the craziest idea that he had, because he’d never been on a horse in his life, but it would be helpful. His family would need someone who was able to ride at some point, because they wouldn’t be able to get along with just their two oxen forever and just driving Atakk around. He might as well try to learn something to help the rest of them, it was only fair considering everything that his mother and uncle were adjusting to.Besides, it was a chance to spend time alone with Sorey. 

After all, his friends from back east had warned him that all sorts of crazy things could happen in the plains. Mikleo found himself hoping that at least one of those things that they had warned him about would.


	4. I Would Not Exchange My Home on the Range

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 7 for the prompt "Fate". Title taken from Home on the Range.

Thunder rumbled overhead as Mikleo ducked into the barn. He tugged on the reins, pulling Atakk into the cover of the barn after him.

The horse snorted, shaking his head. Mikleo sighed as more water splattered on him, sure that it didn’t really matter. He was already soaked through after trying to race the storm back. For a while it had looked like they were going to make it, and then the sky had opened up on them.

He hadn’t been able to do much more than hold onto Atakk and the reins while watching for the flashes of lightning. The lightening had been the only way that he’d been able to see Shepherd because of the paint’s white patches. He hadn’t even seen Elysia until they had hit the outskirts of the village.

Mikleo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, shaking it out as soon as he was done. He glanced down at himself, staring at his dripping clothes before shaking his head. 

He wasn’t about to go out in the downpour again, at least not until it abated. Maybe then he could make the ride to his house, but it was more likely that he would be stuck in the barn until the storm was over.

He sighed and reached out to pat Atakk’s shoulder. The horse gave another shake, Mikleo taking that as his hint.

If they were going to be staying in the barn for who knows how long, there was no reason that Atakk had to be kept in his tack.

He let Atakk into one of the empty stalls, tugging the door shut behind him even as he fumbled with Atakk’s hackamore. He managed to get the door secure, Mikleo turning to take the hackamore off. 

He draped it over his shoulder, working at the girths of the saddle. That was easier to get off, Mikleo bracing himself for the weight of the saddle. He grunted as it slid down onto him, swaying in place as he tried to balance it out. Mikleo managed it, walking the saddle to the side of the stall.

Mikleo set it on the bars, draping the hackamore over it. He looked up when he was done, sighing when he saw Sorey just leading Shepherd into the barn.

Sorey took off his hat and shook his head, water flying everywhere. Shepherd followed suit, Mikleo ducking behind the saddle to avoid the worst of it. He waited until the two of them were done before slipping out.

Sorey didn’t immediately turn to look at him, busy undoing the girths and the hackamore from Shepherd. He didn’t bother leading the horse into a stall, pulling the tack off of the horse, before nudging him. “Get on.”

Shepherd snorted and walked down the aisle and into one of the empty stalls. Sorey wandered down to shut the stall, settling the saddle and hackamore into place. It was only then that he turned to look at Mikleo, one of his infectious smiles on his face.

“That was fun.”

Mikleo huffed, reaching down to wring out the end of his shirt. “Until we got soaked.”

Sorey looked down at himself. “It’s not that bad, is it?”

Mikleo finished wringing the section of his shirt, sighing as he looked down at the rest of him. When he looked back up at Sorey, the smile was gone and replaced by an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry. I thought we could make it back.”

“I’m not too worried about it.” Mikleo touched the other side of his shirt before giving up. It was soaked through and there was no way to salvage it, at least at the moment. He shrugged, looking back at Sorey. “Don’t worry about it.”

From the look on his face, Sorey wouldn’t do that. Mikleo sighed, about to trying and start joking with him when there was a loud crash of thunder.

He jumped and spun to look back out the open barn doors just in time to see another lightening strike. Mikleo took a step back, stopping himself before he went too far. He was very aware of where Sorey was, and he didn’t want to get too close. That would be dangerous for several reasons, reasons that he wanted to ignore.

He swallowed, trying to focus on seeing if the storm was dying down when one of his hands was taken gently. 

Mikleo glanced down at where Sorey’s hands cupped his own, turning to look at him. It was a relief that Sorey wasn’t looking at him, because Mikleo was sure that he would crash through all the boundaries that he had set up for himself.

Sorey was focused on rubbing his hand, Mikleo having a few moments to gather himself together before Sorey looked up at him.

“You’re cold, and shivering.”

“I’m soaked through. And so are you.”

“Yes but…” Sorey bit his lip, his gaze raking over him. Mikleo shivered at the welcome attention. “We should get warmed up.”

Mikleo nodded before he even had time to think about what Sorey was saying. He stopped himself from going too far.

He swallowed, looking down at where Sorey held his hand. He considered them for a moment before resting his hand on Sorey’s. “Body heat is the best way to do that.”

“Is it?”

Mikleo nodded breathlessly, not bothering to protest when one of Sorey’s hands slid free. It didn’t matter because Sorey was reaching up to cup his cheek. 

Mikleo stepped forward into the touch, caught in Sorey’s eyes. “I don’t want you being cold…or getting sick.”

“You like having me around.”

“Yes.” The word came out as barely a whisper, Mikleo barely paying attention to what he was saying. His attention was too busy jumping between Sorey’s eyes and lips. “I want you to stay.”

“Then I’ll stay, for as long as you want me.”

“Yes.” Mikleo reached up to grab the front of Sorey’s shirt, impatient to close the distance between them. Sorey was too far away, and he needed him closer. “I want you.”

He felt Sorey shiver, Mikleo not having the time to process what he was saying before Sorey was backing him up. Mikleo went without a question, gasping when his back hit a wall. But he didn’t get the chance to look at where he had been pushed to because Sorey was leaning in.

Then he was close, close enough that Mikleo couldn’t look away. He took a quick breath, not sure if he wanted to say anything or just try to gather himself, but he didn’t get the chance.

Sorey’s lips were crashing against his, and Mikleo couldn’t argue again that. He moaned and reached up to wrap his arms around Sorey. He pulled Sorey close, luxuriating in the feeling of Sorey’s body against him and Sorey’s warmth. With how close Sorey was to him, it was easy to lose himself in the feel of Sorey’s lips against his.


	5. Because Men Say There’s Better Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 5 for the prompt "Lohgrin". Title take from The Last Longhorn.

Sorey watched as the group of children ran around Lailah’s legs. Most of them were occupied with running around her, but there were a few that were clinging to her skirts. Sorey smiled at them, watching as Lailah controlled the rush as easily as breathing. Then again, she had been doing it for as long as he could remember.

Lailah was one of the first people who had greeted them when he and his mother had come back to Elysia. Sorey remembered seeing her smile as brilliant as the sun and feeling like he was finally home. Then again, it could have because it was a familiar face in a place that he had only visited before. She and Zaveid had been familiar, as had Zenrus, but everything else had been strange. Even then Lailah had always been surrounded by her pupils at all times.

He took a step to the side, letting the last stragglers rush over to where Lailah was leading the rest to the wagon. Sorey exchanged a nod with Michael, watching as the man looked up from his book. Michael studied the children before sighing and starting to sort out the reins. Sorey didn’t quite know Michael well enough to tell if he was annoyed at the approach of the children or by the general fact that he would have to stop reading, it was hard to tell.

Whenever Sorey came by their house, Michael was never around. Any time he saw the man, Michael was either hanging out around the schoolhouse after the school day was over or in Katz Korner with the rest of the mid-afternoon crowd, just talking or watching the people walk down the street. If he wasn’t in any of those places, then he was out wandering. Sorey had seen him at that once, but Michael was usually long gone before anyone noticed. He would have worried if Muse and Mikleo had been, but they seemed to take his disappearances in stride.

He shook his head, clearing the thoughts from it before stepping back. Lailah and Michael could handle loading up the children into the wagon, he had one more person that he wanted to find.

Sorey turned around, easily spotting Mikleo now that the bluff was clear of children. He was standing at the spot that Lailah had led them too, his head tipped back as he stared at the rocks. Every once and a while his hand would twitch like he was looking for something.

Sorey swallowed and made his way over, watching the slow motion of Mikleo’s fingers. It felt like an age until he was in range of Mikleo’s hand. He reached up, brushing their fingers against each other.

Mikleo startled a little, but he was quick to lean back into Sorey. He curled their fingers together, stopping short of actually threading them through each other. But his gaze didn’t move from the rock wall. “Are they getting ready to leave?”

“Yes, but it might take a while. You remember how it was getting out here.” Sorey turned his head, watching as Lailah stood in front of the wagon. She was probably giving the children the same reminder she had when they had started out. Sorey was sure that it would work just as well and she would need to police their behavior. He sighed, tipping his head to rest against the top of Mikleo’s head. “Will Michael be okay?”

Mikleo nodded. “He’s been getting better. I don’t know if it’s the space or the time. Whatever it is, he’s more like the way he was before the war…”

There was a lot said in the way that Mikleo’s voice trailed off. Sorey swallowed and squeezed his fingers.

The slight bit of pressure seemed to be the encouragement Mikleo needed. He sighed and tipped his head up again, Sorey having to lean away from him slightly. “He wandered a lot back in the city too, but it was less purposeful. I don’t even know he was aware that he was doing it. Mama and I thought that he was just trying to get away, although I don’t know from what. He never told us. The most we got was that he was there when my father died.”

“I’m sorry.”

Mikleo shook his head. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t cause any of it.”

“Still…”

Mikleo huffed and dropped his head back onto Sorey’s shoulder. Sorey looked down at him at the corner of his eye, trying to piece together something.

He knew how it felt to lose family, and the hole it left. But he also knew how it felt to find something that fit back into those spaces. The problem was that Sorey didn’t know how to put it into words. He didn’t even know if he had the words across all the languages that he knew. Instead, he could only squeeze Mikleo’s fingers and hope that it conveyed everything that he wanted it to.

He couldn’t see Mikleo’s face to see if it worked. Mikleo was staring up at the bluff, Sorey trying to guess where his gaze was resting. It wasn’t hard to do, especially when all the painting that had been done in the protection of the bluff. Sorey let his gaze sweep over them, a smile crossing his face. “You like this?”

Mikleo nodded. “I didn’t think things like this existed out here. Are these from your tribe?”

Sorey swallowed, looking over the paintings. They were slightly familiar, Sorey remembered seeing similar patterns worked on pots, blankets and clothing. But they weren’t the same.

He shook his head. “No. They’ve been here since forever. My father used to point them out to me whenever we visited Elysia. The only things left of us are the horses on Diphda land and Zaveid.”

“And you?”

Sorey took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to explain the situation. It would have been one thing if he had lived with them for a while, but he had been so young when Selene had taken him to Elysia to keep the two of them safe. Sorey distinctly remembered the days that the two of them were worried that someone would come after them. What he remembered less well was the argument that his mother had had with his grandmother.

He swallowed and shook his head. “I’m a little bit of everything.”

“And you don’t belong anywhere? I understand that.”

Sorey watched Mikleo out of the corner of his eye, a bit surprised but that statement. “Not quite. Elysia is home.” He hesitated for a moment before stepping away to look at Mikleo.

Mikleo looked annoyed that he had moved, but the expression quickly disappeared to be replaced by thoughtfulness. He looked down at their hands, shifting so he could twine them together. “I didn’t think I would, but I understand that too. Elysia is where you go to belong.”

Sorey smiled, squeezing Mikleo’s hand. “That seems to be the point of it.”

Mikleo nodded, leaning his head back against Sorey’s shoulder. Sorey knew that he should have been nudging Mikleo back to the wagon. Neither of them had ridden up to the bluff on their horses, they had come up with Lailah and her class. Even then, Sorey was sure that they were only halfway done with the children. It had taken a while to get them together before, and that had been before they had gotten the chance to run around. If anything, they would be more excitable, and more prone to bombard him with questions.

Sorey sighed, not daring to look over his shoulder in case some of the children took that as encouragement to rush over to him with questions. He could handle that on the ride back to Elysia.

For now he was Mikleo’s, and Mikleo’s alone.


	6. Will You Be Mine, Dear, Will You Be Mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 3 for the prompt "Nature". Title taken from Down in the Valley.

Sorey’s hands flexed around his hips, Mikleo gasping as he ground down onto him. He arched his back, trying to drive Sorey deeper into himself. He bit his lip, but that didn’t stop the whimpers that were working up out of his throat. Mikleo let his lip slip out from between his teeth, the whimpers turning into moans as he jerked and came.

Mikleo shuddered through his orgasm, dimly aware of Sorey continuing to thrust up into him. He gasped as one thrust lit up him again, Mikleo managing Sorey’s name. Then Sorey was gripping him tightly, Mikleo moaning as Sorey came.

He tried to hold himself upright, his thighs shaking with the effort of it before he gave up. He slumped forward, catching himself from falling completely on Sorey by putting his hand out. He stared at where it rested on Sorey’s chest, shifting his hand slightly so it was resting over Sorey’s heart to feel the thunder of it.

It felt like it would be loud, Mikleo sure that his own heart was beating at the same pace. It was loud in his own ears, like the thunder of storms or the clatter of the train. He swallowed, spreading his fingers wide.

His skin was bright in the moonlight, almost glowing but Sorey was like something of the shadows. Mikleo was sure that there was a story about something like this, his mother or uncle had to have told him one. Even if it wasn’t, it was fitting. If he glowed in the moonlight, then it was only right that Sorey was there as his night sky. But that wasn’t even right, because Sorey was nothing of the sky. He was more grounded than that.

Mikleo hummed and stroked his fingers over Sorey’s chest, considering the problem. He wasn’t sure he was getting anywhere because his mind still felt a bit hazy. Mikleo swallowed, looking up as Sorey touched his side. He tried to move away, whimpering as that moved Sorey inside of him.

He winced and started to pull himself up, swinging his leg over Sorey to drop on the blanket beside him. Mikleo panted for breath, shivering as Sorey rested a hand on his side. His touch was lighter now, just trailing up his side until it reached his hand. Mikleo hummed and closed his eyes, giving himself a moment to recover.

He opened his eyes when Sorey cupped his elbow, giving it a gentle tug. Mikleo didn’t need more encouragement than that to scoot closer. He sighed as Sorey pulled him close. He was tucked against Sorey’s chest, Mikleo nuzzling close to him. He felt Sorey chuckle, the sound rumbling through his chest. Mikleo curled his fingers against Sorey’s chest, too comfortable to do much else.

Mikleo felt and heard Sorey chuckle again before he reached up to card his fingers through Mikleo’s hair. Mikleo winced as Sorey’s fingers found a few tangles. Sorey muttered an apology as he continued working.

He got another blissful moment of being curled up to Sorey before he pulled away. Mikleo huffed in annoyance, reaching out for Sorey only to stop when he held a flower between them.

It took Mikleo a moment to figure out what had gone on. The he reached back to touch the back of his head, his fingers finding other flowers and pieces of grass tangled there.

Mikleo blushed as he realized where they had come from. They had started out with all intentions to star gaze, but Mikleo was sure they hadn’t gotten to look at the stars for too long. From what he remembered, he’s barely laid down on the blanket before Sorey had been kissing him. Sometime between kissing and stripping out of their clothes they had missed the blanket, but Mikleo hadn’t let that stop him. He hadn’t wanted to stop, not when it felt like he’d been waiting for it forever. It was only in the aftermath that he was embarrassed, if only because of his lack of self-control.

It had always been going to happen, Mikleo was sure of that. But he had always hoped that it would be at one of their homes and it a bed. The most adventurous he had thought was in a barn. He had never imagined that it would be outside, on the open plains.

There was something strange about it, something that Mikleo had never thought himself capable of. It was wild and nothing that he had been before. But he hadn’t wanted to say no, he’d never intended to. Things had been rushing to this point for a while and things had felt right, if not in place than time.

He sighed and pressed his face against Sorey’s chest, feeling Sorey go back to combing through his hair. Sorey picked out the grass and flowers, Mikleo feeling him sort them into different piles.

Mikleo tipped his head up to look at the piles, staring at the flowers. He remembered the way that his mother and uncle had gotten excited over them, but he hadn’t gotten a chance to linger too long over them. He’d always been busy with the farm or other favors around Elysia. If he wasn’t busy with those, he was spending time with Sorey. There hadn’t been time for flowers.

He reached up to grab one of them, spinning it between his fingers. It was hard to tell the color of the flower in such low light, but it looked like a blueish color. Mikleo rested his head against the blanket, looking up as Sorey took the flower from his fingers.

Sorey held it up for a moment before tracing the flower down Mikleo’s cheek. He shivered at the soft touch, not daring to look away from Sorey. Sorey had the familiar fond look on his face, the one that made Mikleo want to wiggle closer and tip his head up for the kisses and adoration that would follow.

Sorey stroked the flower down Mikleo’s cheek one more time before tucking it behind Mikleo’s ear. “Those are my favorite.”

He spoke in a whisper, Mikleo wiggling forward to get even closer. “Why?”

Mikleo kept his voice to a whisper too. It felt right, like a conversation held in church. It was a quiet, holy moment between the two of them with nothing by the sky and the plains to see them.

Sorey smiled and dragged his fingers over Mikleo’s cheek. “They remind me of you.”

Mikleo chuckled softly. “So it’s a recent favorite.”

“That doesn’t make it any less cherished. Nor does it make you any less cherished.”

Mikleo blushed, glad of the darkness to hide most of it. “You can’t just say things like that.”

“Can’t I?”

Mikleo shook his head, but he wasn’t sure if it was an answer or him just pushing the subject away. Sorey seemed to determine it was the latter, which was fine by him. Sorey reached up to adjust the flower behind his ear before smoothing his hand down Mikleo’s back. Mikleo glanced up at him, watched Sorey’s expression turn bashful. “I didn’t intend things to go this way…but I don’t regret it.”

“Neither do I.” Mikleo hesitated for a moment before smiling up at Sorey. “But what did you intend?”

“To spend time with you, away from Elysia. It’s quieter out here.”

“It’s quiet everywhere.”

“Do you think so?” Sorey studied him for a moment before rolling onto his back. The arm he had on Mikleo’s back tugged him along, but Mikleo had no intentions of being separated from Sorey. The night wasn’t too cold, but Sorey was wonderfully warm and Mikleo didn’t want to give it up.

Everything was sensitive, Mikleo not sure if it was from his orgasm or because of where they were. It was beyond what he had ever done and he was feeling it. Everything was new and exciting and made all the more so by Sorey’s presence by his side. He was always more aware of everything when Sorey was by his side.

He rested his head on Sorey’s shoulder, reaching down for Sorey’s hand where it rested on his stomach. “It is. There’s more space for noise but not enough people to things to fill it.”

“Do you like it?”

Mikleo frowned, stroking his fingers over Sorey’s. “I don’t know. I like it here but there are times where things seem to…wide.”

Sorey hummed, Mikleo glancing up at him. Sorey was looking up at the stars overhead. “I must be used to it then. Things are wide but it’s never empty. It’s all full, every inch of it. There’s the grass, the flowers, the animals, the people. There’s always something there.”

“It must be something to do with proportion.” Mikleo pondered the idea for a moment before pushing it away. It didn’t feel right for the moment, not while he was still contentedly drifting.

He nuzzled into Sorey, settling into a comfortable position. He felt like he was skirting the edge of drifting off to sleep but he didn’t want to give in quite yet. To sleep would lose some of their quiet moment, and he appreciated it. Between everything they had to do, Mikleo didn’t know when they would get the chance to do something like this again.

Mikleo shifted so he could look up at the sky, staring at the stars. There were more of them now, Mikleo not sure if there had always been or if it was because the sky was so clear. He traced random patterns out of them before relaxing further. “I’ve never done this.” Sorey hummed to show that he was listening, Mikleo smiling as he felt and heard the sound. “There was always something more important to do, or it wasn’t good to be out this late. Or we couldn’t see the stars.”

Sorey whistled low. “I couldn’t imagine that.”

“No, you probably took advantage of this every night.”

“Not every night, just special ones.”

Mikleo huffed, not bothering to hide his smile. Sorey must have heard him, because he laughed and pulled him closer.

“It’s true. Sometimes Gramps or Mom would take me out here to look at the stars and they’d tell me stories. They always told me that there were the entire world’s emotions reflected in the stars.”

“Whichever one said that has to be a romantic.”

“Maybe.” Sorey turned his head to press a kiss into Mikleo’s hair. “But it’s true. There are stars up there shining as bright as I feel.”

“They could be other people.”

“Yeah, but one of them is me.”

Mikleo blushed, but he tightened his hold on Sorey’s hand. “If one of them is you, then the one shining next to it is me.”

He felt Sorey smile into his hair, Mikleo unable to stop himself from smiling wide as well. And he couldn’t imagine why he wanted to, not when he felt like he was shining and brightly as one of the stars.


	7. Stretch Away Out on the Big Open Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 4 for the prompt "Protection". Title and the song Sorey sings taken from the Night Herding Song.

Sorey turned his head at a rustle in the grass, watching the group of cattle out of the corner of his eye as he looked for the source of the sound. 

A quick glance back at the embers of the fire showed that the other three were still asleep. Sorey could pick out Zaveid by the red in his blanket and the sprawl that he was in. Rokurou was a tight curl on the other side of the fire with Eizen on the other side. Everything was in order, even down to where the horses were picketed.

Sorey hummed to himself, about to turn his attention back to the cattle when Shepherd turned his head. The horse focused on something to one side, Sorey shifting to face the same direction. He didn’t have to wait long for whatever was causing the noise to show themselves.

He sighed when he saw Mikleo walk close, the man rubbing his arms. The night was chilly, enough to warrant wearing a jacket and not just a cotton shirt. Sorey shook his head and nudged Shepherd over, keeping an ear on the cattle. He saw Mikleo look up, part of him glad that Mikleo had come out to find him. But most of him was worried.

Mikleo knew where he was, everyone in Elysia did. Everyone had been there while Rokurou had been canvasing for volunteers to help him and Eizen with the cattle that they had brought down with them. They were all the cattle that hadn’t been rounded up or had slipped away during the drive up to the station. 

Sorey had gone through the check all of the brands, much to Rokurou’s amusement. The man had sworn that Aifread was out of that business, but Sorey wasn’t quite sure. Aifread van Eltia was a law unto himself, and Sorey was sure that he could wiggle himself out of anything. He just didn’t want to risk getting anyone in Elysia or Alisha in trouble for having stolen cattle.

Sorey pulled Shepherd up, giving the cattle one last look before dropping his gaze to where Mikleo was standing by his stirrup. Mikleo reached up to touch his leg. Sorey shifted in the saddle as Mikleo undid some of the laces along the side of his chaps, slipping his hand up after it. He shivered as Mikleo’s hand stroked over his calf. It settled close to his knee, Mikleo squeezing there as he leaned against the horse.

Sorey reached down to stroke his fingers through Mikleo’s hair, frowning when he saw Mikleo shiver. “What are you doing out here?”

“I got lonely.” Mikleo yawned and pressed his face against Sorey’s leg. “It’s not the same without you there.”

Sorey hummed, hoping that the sound would stay level even while he felt his throat clog up. He was sure Mikleo noticed the shake in his hand, and he was glad that Mikleo didn’t comment on it. Mikleo just seemed interested in nuzzling into Sorey’s leg.

His fingers twitched in Mikleo’s hair, Sorey taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not blaming you.” The words were a little bit slurred, Sorey sure that Mikleo would be frowning at his own inability to speak clearly. If it bothered him he didn’t show it because he kept going. “It’s just something that I’ve gotten used to. The bed is too cold now, and too big.”

“I’ll be back by tomorrow.”

“That’s tomorrow. I’m talking about tonight.”

Sorey sighed and looked back at the cattle, watching them shift. They were calm for now, but there was no telling what would set them off. Sorey was sure that Zaveid, Eizen or Rokurou would know what to watch for far better than he would. But calm was good, calm meant that they were finally winding down.

He turned his attention back to Mikleo, offering him a smile when Mikleo looked up at him. “You can’t stay out here.”

“Says who?”

Sorey chuckled, but didn’t bother trying to push the argument. Mikleo was bound to be stubborn if he was exhausted and still determined enough to walk out to where they were keeping the cattle for the night. Besides, it was starting to get towards the lonely time of night, something that Sorey wasn’t used to. 

There was a reason he hadn’t followed his uncle into the business of driving cattle or working at Ladylake Ranch. There came a time of night when the world seemed too large. That was the time that he went out to the horses or found his way to the rest of his family.

He combed his hair through Mikleo’s hair one last time before reaching up to tug off his poncho. Shepherd snorted at the movement, Sorey freezing when some of the cattle looked up from their grazing to give him a wary look. He pulled the poncho slowly into his lap, speaking softly to the cattle. “Easy darlings. I’m just giving Mikleo something, he’s shivering.”

The cows didn’t seem convinced, but they didn’t break away. Sorey sighed and looked back at Mikleo, holding the poncho down to him. “Here. Since you forgot yours.”

It was a mark of how tired and cold Mikleo was that he took the offering without any protest. Sorey smiled, feeling a swell of pride at the sight of Mikleo in something of his. It was too dark to see how the colors looked on Mikleo properly, but Sorey was sure that it would look great. Blue suited Mikleo.

He swallowed as Mikleo nuzzled into the wool wrap, Mikleo seeming perfectly content to remain there for a while. But Sorey wasn’t. He couldn’t remain still for too long, he needed to keep up his gentle circle of the herd for a bit longer.

He sighed and tipped his head back, looking up at the sky as he tracked the movement of the stars. He had a few hours left of his shift before he had to wake up Eizen for his watch, and those few hours seemed extra lonely. Sorey dropped his gaze back to Mikleo, leaning over as Mikleo looked up.

Sorey held out his hand, his heard skipping a bit when Mikleo grabbed onto it without hesitation. It made Sorey way to kiss him, to watch his eyes flutter and closed like it was the most exquisite thing that had ever happened to him. Sorey curbed the urge, keeping his voice to a whisper as he spoke. “Come on up here.”

Mikleo stared down at his leg, contemplating the mechanics for a moment. Sorey didn’t have the time to suggest anything because Mikleo shifted to rest his foot on Sorey’s. He hovered there for a moment before jumping up, Sorey taking the strain on his arm. He leaned forward in the saddle, pulling Mikleo into place behind him.

Shepherd stood still through the whole ideal, only lowering his head slightly when Mikleo settled into place behind him. Sorey scooted forward in the saddle, turning his head to check on Mikleo. He didn’t get too much of a look because Mikleo had wriggled close to him, Mikleo pressing his face against Sorey’s back. Sorey smiled, facing forward as he felt Mikleo’s arms slide around his waist. He reached down to rest his hand over Mikleo’s, letting it linger there as he clucked to Shepherd.

The paint started moving again, Sorey letting him walk slowly around the herd. He glanced down at the cattle, trying to pay attention to them even as Mikleo nuzzled into his back. Mikleo made a sleepy noise of contentment, Sorey smiling to himself.

The rocking motion of a horse was a surefire way to send someone to sleep, or so swore his grandfather. Sorey remembered plenty of nights that Zenrus had taken him on a ride around the town when he couldn’t sleep. It was then that he’d been taught about the constellations, all of it in a whisper like Zenrus had been sharing a great secret. Sorey remembered falling asleep to that calm voice, a comforting arm around his waist and the steady walk of old Justiss.

He tipped his head up at the stars, looking at them for a moment before turning his attention back to the herd. He frowned as he saw some of them milling around, Sorey shaking his head. He could feel Shepherd gathering himself up, the horse probably ready to charge off after any cattle that tried to break away, but that would break up the whole herd.

Sorey leaned forward to pat Shepherd’s neck, watching the herd out of the corner of his eye. He couldn’t tell which one of them was making the fuss, but they were in the center and far away from what he could move to. He gave the area a quick glance, searching for danger. He wouldn’t be able to see much, but he trusted Shepherd to alert him.

The horse was steady, which just meant that one of the cattle was getting restless at being kept in one place. Sorey sighed, letting the reins fall slack on Shepherd’s neck.

He tipped his head back slightly as he felt Mikleo stir against his back. Mikleo leaned back slightly, Sorey almost disappointed that he couldn’t see Mikleo’s expression.

“They’re restless.”

“Yes. They’re a bit bored. They want to roam a bit more.”

“You can’t let them do that?”

“No. They have grass and water here and it’ll last them through the night. What they probably want is to be allowed to graze without being herded or kept close.”

Mikleo yawned, leaning back against him. “So, what do you do?”

“You keep them quiet and sing them a bit of a lullaby.”

“You sing?”

He could hear the skepticism in Mikleo’s voice, Sorey biting his lip to keep from laughing. He wasn’t sure he succeeded considering the way that Mikleo squeezed him. Sorey squeezed Mikleo’s hands, letting his voice drop low. “No  _vaquero_  can herd cattle without singing.”

“You’re not a cowboy.”

Sorey could hear the frown in Mikleo’s voice, nothing bothering to hold back his laugh at that. “No, but it works just as well with horses. It’s all the voice.”

Mikleo made an inquiring sound that was slightly muffled against his back. Mikleo lifted his head a moment later, wiggling closer to him. Sorey shivered at the motion, gasping when Mikleo leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Sing for me?”

Sorey let his breath out slowly, having to repeat the motion a few times to settle himself. He needed his voice to be steady to keep the cattle steady. Sorey took one last deep breath before singing, matching the pace of the song to the beat of Shepherd’s hooves.

“Oh, slow up, dogies, quit your roving round,  
You have wandered and tramped all over the ground;  
Oh, graze along, dogies, and feed kinda slow,  
And don’t forever be on the go, –   
Oh, move slow, dogies, move slow.  
  
Hi-oo, hi-oo, oo-oo.”

Sorey watched the cattle shift, keeping his eye on the center. There was still some jostling, but it looked more like the herd working out how to settle down amongst themselves. It was a process that would take a while, but one that was worth singing through. It would help and it was something that filled the night. Then again, Mikleo was helping fill that space alright. The reassuring warmth of Mikleo at his back was relaxing him, making him feel less lonely.

The plains were wide and free and everything that Zaveid insisted that they were, but they were worth nothing if he didn’t have the people he loved by him. He wasn’t free without them by his side.

He squeezed Mikleo’s hands, smiling when he heard Mikleo humming vaguely along, the sound quieting down as he settled. Sorey didn’t think he was asleep, but he was getting there. He knew that he should wake Mikleo up and send him back to Elysia, but it felt too good to hold him close

Sorey lowered his voice a little bit more, directing the song at Mikleo instead of the cattle.

“O say, little dogies, when you goin’ to lay down  
And quit this forever siftin’ around?  
My limbs are weary, my seat is sore;  
Oh, lay down, dogies, like you’ve laid before, –   
Lay down, little dogies, lay down.”

Mikleo had stopped humming along, just slumping against him. Sorey adjusted his hold on him, securing Mikleo against him as he continued to guide Shepherd around the dozing cattle.

“Hi-oo, hi-oo, oo-oo.”


	8. Know I Love You, Dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the bonus day for the prompt "Katz Korner". Title taken from the song Down in the Valley.

Sorey groaned as he sank into the seat, stretching his legs out in front of him. He was quick to pull them back as Edna bustled by. He thought he saw a smile cross her face, but then she was gone, continuing to clean off the tables. Sorey was tempted to stand up to help her, but he wasn’t sure that his legs would be able to manage. More than that, he was sure that Edna would take it as an insult. She was more than capable of running her own place, they all knew that, but the urge was still there.

He tracked her around the closer tables before his attention was grabbed by Zaveid as he groaned and flopped into the chair beside him. The chair groaned, the sound enough to make Edna pause in where she was wiping down a table.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You break it, you buy it.”

Zaveid gasped and pressed a hand to his heart. “Such a cold wind to weary travelers. Especially those bearing gifts.”

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a letter, waving it teasingly. Edna huffed but came back around to pick it up. Sorey tipped his head, watching as she paused to trace her fingers over the name on the front of the letter before walking back over to the bar.

She dodged around the cats that were sprawled out on the floor, all of them soaking up the last bit of sunlight. Sorey was tempted to try and lure one over, but he knew that the cats were a force to themselves. 

They had been a part of the place before it had belonged to Edna, before it had been bought out by Aifread and before Elysia had been anything more than a collection of farms out in the middle of the plains. As far as anyone could remember, the house had attracted cats and they were left alone. The furthest they went were the far boundaries of the town, although Sorey was sure the furthest cat was living on the Ladylake Ranch. Some of them had found homes around the rest of Elysia, but the rest hadn’t gone far, most of them remaining at the house, even when it was converted to an inn and a kind of saloon.

He stared at one large calico before leaning back in his chair. The shift gave him a clear view of where Edna was leaning against the bar, watching as her expression fell as she read the letter.

Sorey swallowed, sitting up so he could scoot his chair closer to the table. “Eizen is just taking the cattle back to Van Eltia and then he’ll be back.”

“He always says that.” Edna sighed and shook her head. She set the letter on the bar carefully, her fingers lingering over it. “Something always grabs his attention and then he’s gone. He might as well have gone to sea like he threatened. He’d have to come back then.”

“You can’t just tame a man like that.”

Edna looked up from the letter, giving Zaveid a blank stare. “I’m not looking to tame him. I’m saying that he can visit more than once every three years. And you can tell him that when you see him again. He should get himself home before I go out there and drag him back myself.”

Zaveid held his hands up in surrender, Edna smirking at him before ducking behind the bar to keep cleaning up. Sorey smiled and looked back at Zaveid. “I’m with Edna. It’s not fair of him to keep away for so long.”

Zaveid shrugged. “You can’t hold a man like that back. He’s in love with the land.”

“No,” Edna spoke up behind the bar, “he’s in love with a barely reformed cattle rustler who knows his way around a fist fight. Did you give up everything when you met Lailah?”

Zaveid sputtered, pressing a hand over his heart. “Another cruel question. I gave up nothing, but I gained everything.”

Edna grumbled and disappeared into the back of the bar, Sorey leaning out to follow her. He stopped when Zaveid reached out to touch his shoulder. Sorey turned back to look at him, watching as Zaveid shook his head. “Don’t listen to her, she doesn’t know anything about love.”

There was a laugh from the back of the room, but Zaveid kept going like Edna hadn’t made a sound. He threw his arm across the back of Sorey’s chair, leaning in close. “Listen to me, Sorey. What the Greeks and Romans and all those people said about the sun being a god were wrong. The sun is a goddess and I saw her there in that moment, with a smile on her face and a laugh that warmed the very air around her. She burned so brightly and with such vigor that I caught aflame. And I’ve never stopped burning since. It’s been a good ten years since that day, but I’ve never stopped loving her. It’s impossible.”

Sorey laughed and shook his head. He reached back to pat Zaveid’s arm. “I’m sure Lailah feels the same way.”

“She does.” Zaveid sighed and slumped back in his chair. “I can see it in the way she still burns with the same fire. It’s enough to make me wish Ladylake was a bit closer.”

Sorey smiled wryly, but he had nothing to offer on that. He didn’t think that Zaveid could have remained in Elysia for too long without getting restless. Sorey’s father had always said that his brother was like it wind, he could not be held or directed. And it was something Lailah had to know, but that hadn’t stopped her in the least. Nor did it stop her from waiting out at the hill outside of town to watch him come in with a smile and a basket of food. Sorey was sure that it was the kind of love that wouldn’t die out, it would burn and spark for a long while.

It was enough to make him wonder why Zaveid was sitting with him instead of heading home.

He turned his head to look at Zaveid, frowning at him. He was about to ask him what he was doing in Edna’s inn when Zaveid gave a lazy wave of his hand, like he had already guessed Sorey’s question. “I won’t leave her waiting for long. I’ve got to air out a little first. I don’t want to mess up the house smelling of horse.”

“I don’t think she’d mind.”

“No, but she’s been sprucing it up lately. Michael has been helping her and it would be a shame to ruin that all.” Zaveid sighed and shook his head. “I almost don’t recognize the place, and for the better. It’s been a tiny, cramped thing for too long. We need the space…for the future.”

Sorey gave him a long look, taking in Zaveid’s wistful gaze before sighing and sitting back. “You know, you have to be there.”

Zaveid huffed and flicked the side of Sorey’s head. “Mind your manners. Your mother would be appalled and I  _know_  your father taught you better.”

Sorey laughed and pushed Zaveid’s hand away from him. “I’m sorry, uncle.”

“Ah, you’re a good boy.” Zaveid ruffled his hair before leaning back in his chair. He grinned at him, Sorey feeling his stomach twist in a momentary burst of fear before Zaveid waggled his eyebrows. “And I’ve heard that I should ask you about why you’re sitting here instead of going elsewhere. I have it on good authority from Rokurou and Eizen that you had a visitor last night, one who helped you keep watch on the cattle.”

Sorey blushed, more at the memory of Mikleo snuggled sleepily against his back than anything else. He looked down at the table, all thoughts of avoiding any questions disappearing as he saw someone sit across from them. He looked up as Edna settled back in her seat, resting her hands on the cat that had quickly claimed her lap. She absently stroked the cat, looking between the two of them before she focused on Zaveid.

“He’s got something with Mikleo. It’s been going on for a while now.” Edna shot him a look, Sorey not sure if she was chiding or just waiting to see if he would react.

Sorey cleared his throat, not getting to chance to defend himself because Zaveid laughed. He grunted as Zaveid patted his back, reaching forward to brace himself so he wouldn’t end up sprawled partially on the table.

“Good on you! I always thought that it would be Mikleo.”

Edna scoffed. “You weren’t around to see them. It was disgusting, all tension and no motion.”

Sorey very carefully kept his mouth shut, not wanting to share anything more. They weren't just his secrets, they were Mikleo’s. Besides, Edna was slightly wrong about there being no motion, but he wasn’t going to disabuse her of that notion.

Instead, he just smiled and avoided looking at the both of them. “It was like how you describe meeting Lailah. Except he’s not the sun, he’s the river.”

“Oh no.” Sorey snapped his mouth shut, looking back over at where Edna was shaking her head. “I’m not going to listen to another one of those. Zaveid’s is bad enough and I hear it every time he comes in here. I’m not having you start.”

Sorey laughed and shook his head. That seemed to pacify Edna because she nodded, scratching at the cat’s ears. She narrowed her eyes to look at the two of them before making an impatient motion. “Now, we’re closed.”

Zaveid shook his head. “You run an inn.”

“I do.” Edna grinned at the two of them. “I also have a brother to lecture and he doesn’t need your romantic ideals to support his cause.”

“Fine.” Sorey stood up, reaching over to nudge at Zaveid. “Come on, let’s leave her alone.”

Zaveid stood up slowly, rubbing at the small of his back before nodding. “You set him straight, Edna. We miss him around here too.”

Edna nodded, giving them both a lazy wave. Sorey took that as an official dismissal, but he still paused to smile and wave at Edna before turning his attention to picking his way over the carpet of cats lying in the sunlight. A few of them gave him reproachful glares, Sorey not sure if they were mad because he wasn’t pausing to pet them or because he was blocking their light. He muttered an apology to them anyway, hopping over clusters of cats until he reached the door.

Sorey stepped out through it, ready for the arm that Zaveid draped over his shoulder. He looked over at the man, watching as Zaveid took a deep breath and laughed. “There’s nothing better in this world, don’t you think. Standing here and knowing that you have someone wonderful to go back to? And, tomorrow, you go back to the thing that makes your very being sing. There’s nothing else like it.”

Sorey laughed, turning his head at a shout from down the road. He leaned backward, smiling when he saw Lailah sprinting down the street.

She had her dress gathered up in one hand, but her hat had fallen back, held around her neck by a ribbon. It left her long hair to spill out behind her, all of it a windblown mess. Sorey had known Lailah for all of his life, he’d been taught by her daily for years, and he had heard the story of how she and Zaveid had met many times over, but he had never seen it. In that moment, he could see what Zaveid had said when he had said that he had seen a goddess on the street that day.

Zaveid moved away from his side, Sorey watching as he stepped down onto the street and held open his arms. Lailah didn’t hesitate for a moment, running faster and throwing herself into Zaveid’s arms. Sorey heard Zaveid grunt as she ran into him, but then he was lifting her off the ground by the force of his hug. The two of them were laughing as Zaveid swung the two of them around. The two of them seemed lost in their own little world, which made it just the right time to leave.

He turned away while they were talking to each other, heading back down the street. It was only right to give Zaveid some time alone with his wife and he had his own business to see to.

Sorey walked to where he had left Shepherd tied up, pausing when he saw that the horse’s attention was elsewhere. He turned his head to the side, his heart fluttering when he saw Mikleo come around to the horse’s head.

It didn’t take Mikleo long to glance his way, Sorey unable to hold back his smile, his gaze raking over Mikleo. There was nothing out of place, save for the blue and yellow poncho that Sorey had lent him the night before. The evening wasn’t quite chilly enough for it yet, but Sorey could feel a curl of warmth in his stomach.

Mikleo wasn’t a god of the sun or anything like that. Mikleo was a river, calm and cool with surprise currents that could pull someone under. Sorey was feeling that now, swept away by the sight of Mikleo in the sunset.

He swallowed and took a few more steps forward. Mikleo stayed focused on the horse until Sorey was close enough to touch. Then Mikleo reached out for him and Sorey went willingly. He wrapped an arm around Mikleo’s waist, tugging him close. Mikleo smiled softly, reaching up to cup Sorey’s cheek. “I was wondering when you’d get back in.”

“Were you going to come find me again?”

“Of course.”

Sorey shook his head. “You have better things to do than to listen to me sing to cows.”

“I was going to sleep, but it’s not the same alone.” Mikleo smirked and stepped away from him. He reached down to play with the fringe at the end of the poncho, Sorey following the motion before jerking his gaze back up to meet Mikleo’s. It seemed to be what Mikleo had been waiting for because he started to back away. “Are you coming with me?”

“Yes.”

There was never any question about his answer.

Sorey stumbled forward to untie Shepherd from the hitching post. His fingers fumbled over the knot for a moment before he managed to pull it free. By then Mikleo was already part way down the street.

Sorey jogged to catch up to him, quick to take Mikleo’s hand in his free one. He twined their fingers together as they walked down the street, leaning into Mikleo as they walked into the sunset.


	9. La pena y lo que no es pena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just went to see Coco and it reminded me of the Western AU I wrote for Sormik Week, so I just had to write something about it. The title is taken from the song _La Llorona_ and roughly means "(What it is) sorrow and what is not sorrow" according to the translation I found,

The streets of Elysia were bright despite the falling darkness. Muse turned her head, looking between the brightly lit windows with their candles and the bright colored papers strung up across the street. Muse tipped her head back to look at the latter, smiling up at the intricate work. Elysia had been steadily decorated over the week, but she had been busy with the last of the harvest at the farm. If anything, she had seen it all in bits and pieces when she had gone into town, but she’d never gotten the chance to ask, at least not until Selene had knocked on their door and invited them over.

Muse looked back down at the basket over her arm, patting it carefully. She glanced over at where Michael and Mikleo were standing by the door. Mikleo still had his basket, which was good. She hadn’t trusted Michael with a basket full of food, not when he had been attempting to sneak bites while she had been baking all day. She’d lost count of how many times she’d chased him out of the kitchen, because this was important.

They had been specifically invited to participate in a holiday that seemed to be universal in Elysia and Muse wanted to do this right. She resisted the urge to check on the apple tartlets she had made, because that would just make them go cold, which would reflect badly on them. This was important for them, because they were members of the community, and also for Mikleo.

Her gaze lingered on her son, Muse smiling when Mikleo perked up as the door opened. She didn’t even need to look at the door to know who answered it. Mikleo’s whole face lit up, which meant that Sorey was there. 

She shook her head and turned her attention to the door, watching as Sorey’s face smoothed out into something so fond that it made her heart ache.

The moment only lasted a short time before Selene bustled by. She laughed and nudged Sorey in the side. “If the two of you are going to stare into each other’s eyes, at least do it inside. Or better yet, do it across the table. There’s still some things that need setting up.”

Sorey blushed and stepped aside, motioning to the inside of the house. Mikleo stepped past him, Muse shaking her head as Sorey and Mikleo seemed to pivot around each other. 

The motion didn’t go unnoticed because there was a burst of laughter from inside the house. Muse recognized Zenrus’ loud, booming laugh, but she didn’t recognize the other voices. 

She stepped forward to peer into the door, stopping to look over at Michael. Her brother had frozen in place, his eyes wide. Muse sighed and stepped over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Michael?”

He made a sound that should have meant that he was listening, but Muse was sure that he wasn’t. Michael wasn’t quite far away, but he was getting there.

She rubbed his shoulder, biting her lip. If it got too bad then she would just make her excuses and walk her brother home. Mikleo could spent the night celebrating, she wouldn’t force him to come back, but she wanted to make sure that her brother was alright.

Muse took a deep breath, ready to come up with some kind of excuse when Selene stepped outside. Selene stopped in front of Michael, giving them both a sheepish look. “I should apologize. I wasn’t specific when I said this was a family gathering. My sisters and their families are here as well.”

Muse felt her brother’s shoulders rise as he took a quick breath, and then he was relaxing. Muse breathed a sigh of relief as well, letting go of his shoulder as Michael stepped into the house. She still leaned forward to watch him go, searching for the distance in his gaze that usually meant trouble. 

She jumped when Selene brushed up against her, Muse turning to look at her.

Selene gave her a wide smile, reaching out to pat her arm. “Don’t worry too much about him. Graciela and Marisol can mind themselves, and Isodora is quiet if he needs space to think. They all know the look, Marisol more than most. Her husband is the same.”

Selene squeezed her arm, Muse glad for the reassurance. Michael was used to large families, but so much noise tended to make him zone out a bit more. She would just have to check in with him every once and a while. 

Muse cleared her throat, holding up her basket. “I brought the dessert.”

Selene’s eyes lit up, the woman giving the yard a quick look before ushering her inside. “I think the others can wait a bit for that, don’t you?”

Muse giggled. “Well…they’ll be busy introducing themselves. And staring longingly at each other.”

Selene laughed, bright and loud. “Yes! And I need a hand finishing up a few things. Cooking took longer than I expected.”

Muse allowed herself to be towed along, surprised when Selene didn’t head back towards the kitchen or where the voices were echoing from one side of the house. She turned her head, getting a glimpse of Michael and Zenrus talking animatedly to each other before Selene led her through another doorway and into another room.

The room was lit by the flicker of candles from one end, the candles resting on the tables that were arranged on one side of the room. The tables themselves were draped with colorful fabric, Muse recognizing some of the designs that Selene wove herself. On the fabric were an array of candles, plates, religious figures and pictures.

Muse sucked in a quick breath, coming to a stop as she looked at the display. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. She would have thought that it was for the family, but she didn’t recognize any of the people in the drawings, nor did she understand why they needed food.

She turned to look at Selene, watching as the woman made her way to the tables. Selene stopped to adjust a few things before turning around to look at her. Muse watched surprise flash across Selene’s face before she groaned and ran a hand down her face. “I never told you about this, did I?”

“No. You said to bring food and…a momento of our deceased.” Muse shifted to rest a hand on her basket. “I thought that it was some kind of memorial.”

Selene nodded, stepping away from the tables. “It is. We’re here to honor the dead in our families. We call it   _Día de Muertos_ ,” Selene stumbled for a moment before finding the words, “the Day of the Dead.”

Muse sighed, nodding along. This was something that she was familiar with, in description at least. She took a few steps forward, pausing at a drawing of an elegant lady. It looked so life like, the woman’s eyes caught just on the edge of a smile.

Selene came up to stand beside her, reading out to stroke her fingers along the edge of the simple wooden frame around the drawing. “That’s my mother, Esperanza.”

“She’s beautiful.”

“She is. Papa always called her flower in every language he knew, and he knew so many. He always said that there weren’t enough languages or words to describe what she meant to him.” Selene stepped away after giving the frame one last touch. “Isodora drew her, as well as most of these.”

Muse turned to look at all of the pictures on the table, her breath catching in her throat. The table was full of faces, some of them being perfect serious and more of them caught in a smile. There were even a few, rare photographs among them.

“Are all of these your family?”

“Going back generations.” Selene started walking along the table, adjusting a few of the plates and pictures. “And they’re all here so they’re not forgotten. We invite them back so we can tell them everything that they are going on.”

“I-invite them back?”

Selene paused, turning to look back at her. “Oh, no. We’re not calling back evil spirits, we’re calling back family. We ask them to sit, eat with us and rest.” Selene raised one shoulder in a shrug. “We’re celebrating them.”

“Oh.” Muse breathed out, pressing a hand to her heart in an attempt to stop her from making the sign of the cross. This was something she was more familiar with. She was more used to asking the saints for help, but she guessed that it was like that, except these were more personal. She tipped her head to the side, looking over the pictures. “So it’s like a wake? A celebration of their life.”

“Exactly.” Selene smiled at her, stepping back over to hook her arm through Muse’s. “Days of remembrance and celebration. And food, because food brings people together.”

Muse looked over at the tables. “Even the dead?”

“Even the dead.”

She hummed to herself, relaxing a bit more. It was foolish to believe that the entire town was trying to summon the dead for bad purposes, it was just different from what she was used to. Then again, she could understand the impulse. It felt homey, like some of the holidays when their whole family had managed to gather back together in the city.

Muse reached down to flip back the cover on her basket, showing off the tartlets. “I suppose it’s only polite to present a gift to the hosts.”

“Of course.” Selene shifted her grip on Muse’s arm, gently guiding her around the table. 

The two of them set the small tarts on each plate, Selene keeping up a short running commentary as they passed each drawing.

“That’s my aunt. She was a headstrong woman who ran away with her girlfriend further west. They came back later, but only after grandmother was dead.”

“That’s Silvio, my baby brother. Isodora drew him. He wasn’t with us long, but he was adored so much.”

“This is Papa’s sister. I never met her and he refuses to tell us what happened to her, all I know is that he left her behind and that she sang sweeter than the birds.”

“That’s my uncle. There are a few greats thrown in there, but it’s better to just say uncle. He started the blacksmith shop in the town. He would be so glad to see it still thriving.”

“Those are Papa’s brothers. He doesn’t talk too much about what happened to them either, save for John. He went with them when they ran, but I don’t know if they separated or if he was caught.”

Muse listened carefully to all of the introductions. All of the hand drawn pictures were lovingly rendered, either by a distant relative’s hand or by Isodora’s. The plates in front of them were piled full of food with trinkets tucked by them. There was a rattle by Silvio’s and a pipe by the picture of Zenrus’ brothers.

She scanned over the pictures, stopping when she saw a photograph of a man. He was sitting on the rail of a fence, his face turned partially away. He was pointing at something in the distance, but he was relaxed, like he had nowhere pressing to go. The man had on a jacket with his hair falling down the back of it in a braid.

Muse stopped to take a good look, surprised when Selene stopped with her. Selene pressed her fingers to her lips before leaning over to press them against the picture. Selene sighed, reaching back to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “That’s my Quanah. I can’t remember what he’s doing, but it was taken at the Diphda ranch. Jacob Diphda gave it to me after…”

Muse squeezed Selene’s arm. “How did he go?”

“He got sick. The letter I got didn’t go into specifics, but he died on the reservation. He’d only been there a few months.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.” Selene leaned into her, a soft smile on her face. “But I get this day to talk to him. Sometimes I’m sure that I feel him here.”

Muse sighed, looking back at the picture. She shifted in place before letting go of Selene. She heard Selene make a confused sound, ignoring it in favor of digging around in her basket.

She had felt foolish when he had considered it earlier that afternoon. After all, food would be enough for a celebration, there was no need for it to leave the house. After all, she almost hadn’t brought it west with them because it had hurt too much to look at it, but she had lost that argument with herself.

Muse pulled out the picture, staring at it before handing it to Selene. “That’s Louis.”

Selene took the picture gently, making a soft exclamation as she stared at it. “Oh, he’s got kind eyes.”

“He always was kind, if a little cautious. It took him forever to get around to speaking to me. Apparently Michael had to give him a push.” Muse reached out to trace her husband’s face. “He died in the war. Michael won’t tell me what happened, but I can’t push him on that. He’s buried somewhere on the battlefield, I just don’t know where.”

Selene was quiet for a moment before she turned to gesture at the table. “May I?”

“Oh…I didn’t think you would…”

Selene shook her head. “Our sons might still be dancing around the subject, but I’m sure they’ll decide what to do eventually. And I’m just as sure what they’ll decide. So, we’re family.”

Muse took a deep breath, looking around at the rest of the table. It was a shrine to the dead, but it looked alive. They were loved and remembered there. It was far better than the careful rules that they had set out for each other.

They didn’t talk about Louis, in case it triggered something in Michael or herself. Muse had thought that she was over the worst of it, except that she sometimes had to tuck the picture away when it became too much to look at. She was sure that Mikleo carefully toed the line, which was no way to remember the man.

She nodded, watching as Selene set the picture down on the table. Selene nudged a candle closer to the picture before taking another tartlet and setting it down in front of the picture. Selene paused before resting her hand on the top of the picture. “I wish you could join us in a better way, because I think you would like it out here, but I welcome you all the same. Come visit and listen, we are honored to have you here.”

Selene stepped away, reaching out for Muse. Muse was more than happy to take Selene’s arm, leaning against her with a sigh. Selene let her, the two of them studying Louis’ picture for a moment before Selene nudged her. “Come on, let’s rejoin the others and make sure our sons are actually doing anything.”

“They’re probably mooning over each other.”

Selene groaned and rolled her eyes. “Please, let them see sense soon.”

Muse laughed, walking out of the room beside Selene. She couldn’t help but throw a look back over her shoulder at the room bright with light. It looked like a far better place to be than her bedside table.

Muse turned back around, letting herself be guided back to the sound of life and laughter from the other room.


End file.
